In Love with Sesshoumaru
by InuLemon
Summary: Kagome has had a crush on Sesshoumaru for a long time. Finally they admit their love. KagomeSesshoumaru Rated 'R' for lemons. Don't read if you don't like lemons. R&R. LEMON IN CHAPTER 2!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
  
I was getting dark outside. The sky was lit by thousands of shining stars. Kagome was sitting by the well staring up at the moon.  
  
'I can't see the moon or the stars this well at home.' She thought. Kagome ran her right hand over the grass. It was so smooth. The forest was peaceful. It almost looked magical in the moonlight.  
  
Wind blew across the clearing where the well was making the grass sway. It was like an ocean.  
  
"Nice day isn't it?"  
  
Kagome turned her head. Sesshoumaru was standing right behind her.  
  
"Oh. Hello." Kagome replied. 'How did he get there without me sensing him?'  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down next to her. Kagome looked at his face. Something was different about him tonight. His eyes weren't cold and empty anymore. They were full of want. Kagome got butterflies in her stomach.  
  
'What does he want?' Kagome thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached up and touched Kagome's cheek. Kagome felt like butter when Sesshoumaru touched her. He gently ran the back of his hand down her cheek to her chin. Kagome held her breath as he cupped Kagome's jawbone. He brought his face closer to hers.  
  
Kagome could feel his hot breath on her lips. Sesshoumaru gently kissed Kagome's cheek, causing Kagome to blush.  
  
"Why are you holding back Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know." He answered shortly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama..." Kagome smiled, kissing Sesshoumaru on the lips.  
  
As they broke, Sesshoumaru ran his fingers though Kagome's thick black hair. He put his face close to her neck. He smelled her hair. Kagome giggled. He kissed her neck playfully.  
  
'No. I shouldn't be doing this!' Kagome thought. 'What about InuYasha!'  
  
She stood up and walked away.  
  
'I can't just abandon InuYasha like that! But he has Kikyou know...' Kagome sighed.  
  
Sesshoumaru wouldn't give up that easily. After all, he had his eye on Kagome for some while. He wasn't just going to let her go.  
  
He stood up a quietly walked over to Kagome. He curled his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Her body melted against Sesshoumaru's hard chest. She could feel the heat radiating from Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru ran his hands up and down her body, not touching anywhere 'off limits,' just feeling the glory of her curves. Kagome sighed happily under his touch.  
  
'Maybe Sesshoumaru-sama is better for me than InuYasha.' She thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru kissed her neck, sucking there for a moment. As he kissed her, his hands kneaded her breast. Kagome moaned at the feelings Sesshoumaru was creating.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached up and undid the first button of her shirt. He stopped kissing her as Kagome's heart beat increased and she started to breathe hard.  
  
He undid the second button. Kagome reached up to undo the third and final button, but Sesshoumaru pushed her hands away.  
  
Kagome looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"Not now Kagome." He said. He ran his hands down the outsides of her thighs and then the insides. He traced a line with his claws up along her underwear line.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked breathlessly.  
  
"I will meet you later. By the Hot Springs." Sesshoumaru replied. He pushed her hair aside and ran his tongue along the rim of her ear.  
  
"The Hot Springs? Ok."  
  
"See you later." He kissed her cheek once again and then disappeared.  
  
Kagome looked around but she couldn't see Sesshomaru anywhere.  
  
She smiled. Then happily ran off to Ooyama Village to tell Sango what just happened.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

She burst threw the door of Kaede's hut. Sango looked up from petting Kirara. Kagome was so happy she could scream.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked exited. Seeing the happy look on Kagome's face made her exited. Something important must have happened.  
  
Kagome ran over to Sango and sat next to her.  
  
"Well. You know how I have had a crush on Sesshoumaru-sama for a long time?!" Kagome said, barely able to control her own excitement.  
  
"Ya." Sango answered.  
  
"Well, I am meeting him tonight!!!!!!" Kagome squealed.  
  
Sango grabbed Kagome's hands.  
  
"Kagome! I'm so happy for you!" Sango said with a big grin on her face. "And I have something just for the occasion." She stood up and walked over to a big basket. Sango took the lid off and pulled out a light blue kimono. She turned around and handed it to Kagome.  
  
"Is this for me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yup. You can have it. I'm sure Sesshoumaru will like it." Sango smiled. "Go try it on!"  
  
Kagome jumped up and gave Sango a hug.  
  
"Thank you so much." Kagome said. She quickly took off her clothes and put on the kimono. It was so beautiful.  
  
"So. What do you think?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You look great." Sango replied. "Just one more thing." She walked over to Kagome and pinned Kagome's hair up, letting a few random wisps of hair fall down. "There. Now your perfect."  
  
Kagome smiled and gave Sango another hug.  
  
"Oh. And make sure you wear the kimono really loose for Sesshoumaru." Sango said as she pushed Kagome out the door.  
  
"Bye Sango!" Kagome called back to Sango as she ran towards the Hot Springs.  
  
"Bye!" Sango called back.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

So there it is. My first Kagome Sesshoumaru-sama fan fic. I hope you liked it. And don't forget to review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait guys and gals. I've been having computer trouble. --;;; Damn computer. Anyway! I finally got this chapter typed so I hope you all like it!

WARNING: LEMON!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters… unfortunately...

* * *

Kagome sat at the edge of one of the springs. Her feet were in the water. Once again, she looked around hoping to see Sesshoumaru, but no one was there but her. Kagome sighed. She slowly lifted her feet from the water and put them on the ground. 

The steam from the water rose slowly as Kagome watched it. She had been at the Hot Springs for almost an hour. Kagome drew her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

"_Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"_ Kagome fought back tears. "_Did he set me up?_ _No… He wouldn't do that to me…"_

"_Maybe some demon attacked him and he is fighting it right now…" _Tears ran freely down her cheeks now. "_Or…Maybe he is trying to find a place for Rin and Jaken to wait… He wouldn't set me up." _Kagome smiled; relieved that she had convinced herself that Sesshoumaru hadn't set her up.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked quietly to the edge of the forest. He could see Kagome sitting by herself at the edge of the hot spring. 

"She's… Crying…" Sesshoumaru could smell her salty tears. He suddenly felt guiltily for making her wait for him so long. It wasn't his fault he was late… He stepped out onto the grass that surrounded the springs. He wanted to come up behind her like he did when he met her at the Bone Eating Well. Sesshoumaru almost tripped over his feet when he heard Kagome's voice.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru…" She said softly. 

"_I just wanted to say his name. I just wanted to hear it roll off my tongue. My soul takes comfort in his name only. If I would have never met Sesshoumaru… I… Probably would be stuck liking that half-demon… InuYasha…"_

Kagome was suddenly filled with anger as she thought about InuYasha.

"_InuYasha only liked me because I looked like Kikyou. Stupid jerk. He still loves that pile of clay. Figures…" _Kagome sighed._ "He would always come back to our camp after being gone for hours. He always had the smell of love-making lingering around him… He always thought I had no idea what he was doing while he was gone…But I knew." _

Kagome rose to her feet. She was tired of waiting for Sesshoumaru.

"_Since I'm here, I might as well get in the hot spring."_

Sesshoumaru's watched Kagome carefully as she reached up and started undoing her kimono. Not wanting her to undress, he rushed up behind her; quickly and silently. Kagome felt the breeze that Sesshoumaru had created. She instantly tensed and closed her eyes, getting ready for what would come next.

Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to make his move.

He attempted to wrap his arms around her stomach, but as soon as he touched Kagome, she spun around. The palm of her hand hit his face. It all happened so quickly, that Kagome hadn't didn't take the time to find out who was behind her. When nothing happened, Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She saw a fur wrap, a chest plate, and long silver hair.

Her face became hot. She knew she was blushing. Timidly, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru's face. His ember eyes were wide. His eyes weren't cold and empty anymore either. They were full of shock.

"_Great job Kagome" _She thought to herself.

"_Holy crap. I wasn't expecting that…" _Sesshoumaru thought.

Kagome slowly removed her hand from Sesshoumaru's face. There was a bright red mark where she had hit him. Kagome looked at her hand, which was tingling.

"I'm… Sorry…" Kagome managed to say. She looked up at his face to see if he would respond. He looked back down at her.

"S'all right." Sesshoumaru said. "Sorry I startled you."

"That's ok Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome smiled happily at him.

Sesshoumaru put his arms around her and crushed her into his form, hugging her tight. He buried his face in her black hair.

His chest plate was sort of painful as it pressed against Kagome, but she didn't care. She was just happy to be with Sesshoumaru.

Kagome could fell Sesshoumaru's hot breath through her hair. She loved it.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said softly.

"Yes Kagome… _-chan_?"

Kagome was sure her own heart echoed through the forest when she heard him add –chan to her name.

"Nevermind…" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru looked at her. She looked back at him.

Slowly, almost cautiously, Sesshoumaru brought his face close to hers. When their lips met, Kagome was in heaven. She had never been kissed before. It wasn't at all like she thought it would be… It was better.

Sesshoumaru could feel her part her lips in a gasp and he used the moment to slip his tongue into her mouth, tasting for the first time what he had dreamed of for so long. Kagome's arms went around his neck; her hands were filled with his silky hair in a way she only dreamt about earlier. She could feel his hands on her hips, she could feel his claws trickle her through the layers of the kimono.

Sesshoumaru pulled his lips from hers. Kagome could feel his hot breath on her lips.

"I… love you Kagome-chan." He whispered. Kagome had never been so happy her entire life.

"I love you too Sesshoumaru" She replied.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth a little to say something else, but Kagome kissed him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth; first running her tongue over his teeth, then venturing farther in, tasting everything she could reach. He tasted wonderful to her.

Sesshoumaru was slightly suprised at her aggressiveness, but it only made him want her more. He broke their kiss. Kagome made a sad face.

Sesshoumaru pushed the black hair from her neck and laid wet kisses all down her neck to her collar bone.

Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru began removing her Kimono. Once it was completely off, Sesshoumaru gazed lovingly at his new "mate." He could feel himself hardening, the need to be inside her growing. He moved his gaze to her chest. Her breast were quiet big and perkey.

Not wanting Kagome to feel awkward standing their naked while he was dressed, Sesshoumaru removed his upper clothes and kicked off his shoes. Kagome couldn't been what was happening. Sesshoumaru's chest was hard and muscular. Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off him.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. She stepped closer to him, her chest bouncing from the movement.

The motion started to get Sesshoumaru excited, and he acted on a sudden impulse. He took hold of one of Kagome's breasts with both hands, and pressed his lips to one of them. Sesshoumaru began to suckle Kagome's breast with vigor, pulling on it with her lips and running her tongue over the areola. He let one of his hands drift over to Kagome's other breast, and caressed both of them in a slow rhythm. Her nipple began to harden as Sesshoumaru massaged her breast with his hand. Meanwhile he continued to suck on one nipple, occasionally nibbling on it with his teeth and planting a kiss on the underside of the breast. Kagome nearly lost her balance and fell, but caught herself at the last second.

Kagome moaned happily as one of Sesshoumaru's fangs brushed over the top of her nipple. Her moan drove him crazy.

He planted wet kisses and trailed his tongue over every inch of Kagome's other breast, all the while pinching the nipple he had been caressing moments earlier. Kagome's breathing intensified, and her chest heaved with every breath.

Kagome was getting tired of standing, so she began to slowly lower herself to the ground. Sesshoumaru followed.

Once they were both on the ground, Sesshoumaru, who was laying on top of her, began sucking on her right nipple while he caressed and teased her left nipple with his hand. Kagome arched her back, shoving her chest closer to Sesshoumaru. He kissed her chest more and more making Kagome moan loudly. The shock of this stronger contact pushed Kagome over the edge, and a powerful orgasm rocked her body. She felt her strength leave her, overwhelmed by sensations she wasn't used to.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru whispered. Kagome was breathing hard. Unable to say anything, she nodded. Sesshoumaru left her chest and moved close to her face. The pain in his lower regions was becoming unbearable. He kissed her lips lightly.

He positioned herself so she was sitting on Kagome's legs, and began to trace his tongue down Kagome's muscular stomach, letting his tongue swirl around the mikos' belly button before moving down to the wet folds of Kagome's womanhood. Sesshoumaru licked his lips for a moment, then ran her tongue up the length of Kagome's slit. The miko screamed in pleasure and would have kicked Sesshoumaru if he hadn't been holding her legs down.

He kissed Kagome's cute little nub to coax it out of its hiding place, and then slowly licked in a circle around it. Kagome's whole body was spasming and she was clawing at the ground. The dog's slightly rough tongue felt like heaven when it touched her heat and slowly licked it's way around her throbbing clit, stopping to add more pressure to the bud. Kagome's back arched, wanting more of this feeling.

Sesshoumaru lowered his head and slipped his tongue into Kagome's vagina. He licked as far inside her as he could reach. As Kagome began to heave and writhe, Sesshoumaru increased his tempo, thrusting his tongue hard into Kagome's entrance. He felt Kagome grab his head, trying to pull Sesshoumaru even farther inside herself. The youkai responded with a series of super-fast licks, fluttering his tongue around inside the wet hole.

He replaced his tongue with one finger inside Kagome, thrusting them in and out rapidly, while tugging on Kagome's clit with his lips. Kagome screamed in pleasure as Sesshoumaru stuck another finger in her. Kagome arched her back and Sesshoumaru thrust one more clawed finger in. He thrust the fingers in and out of her. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's walls contract. She was going to have another orgasm. He quickly removed his fingers and thrust his rough dog tongue into her. He massaged her clit as he thrust his tongue in and out of her. Kagome screamed out his name as her orgasm came. Sesshoumaru sucked up her juices. They were sweet.

Once again, Sesshoumaru brought his face close to hers. They were both covered in sweat and breathing extremely hard.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes?" Kagome whispered weakly.

"You know if we go through with this, you will be my mate."

"I know." Kagome answered. She wanted this so bad.

Sesshoumaru inserted his rod into her. Instinctively she put her legs around his waist. She could feel his hot breath against her neck as he gently pushed inside her velvety folds. She let out a passion filled whimper when he stretched the part of her body that never had been touched before. The virginal pain that women spoke of was never there; instead she felt a heated pleasure.

Sesshoumaru gently rocked her body up and down his flesh; she was so warm, so tight, that he thought that he might go crazy. He could hear the small feminine mewls in the back of her throat and it was driving him to push harder into her wetness.

"I love you." He panted hotly when he felt her inner walls contract around his shaft.

Kagome answered him by screaming his name into his mouth. She was swimming in aching pleasure. She could feel his hands grab her behind firmly and he began to pound harder and faster into her. She held on to him for dear life.

Sesshoumaru knew he could not last any longer, but he wanted to feel that exquisite feeling again, the feeling of her silky depths milking him. He moved his lips over her collar up to her right shoulder and when he no longer could hold back he sunk his fangs into her flesh. Her blood flooded his mouth and he swallowed it with greed.

Kagome threw her head back and screamed his name to the stars above. The bite triggered her orgasm and she could feel something hot fill her womb. For a few moments they were the only two people that existed in the world. She let out a small sound when he removed his fangs from her shoulder and licked the wound with his tongue, trying to get the last of the ruby red drops of blood into his mouth.

"I'm sorry if that hurt Kagome." He said.

"Its ok." She responded. "I love you Sesshoumaru." She kissed his lips lightly.

"I love you too."

Then they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ok… So it's a crappy ending. I'm sorry if this is long… I had a lot of ideas running through my head… Anyway, I hope you liked it. I'm getting kind of discouraged because I don't get many reviews. Please review! 

As of now, I am taking requests for stories. I am running out of ideas. I really want to write, I just can't come up with anything! Please help.

InuLemon


End file.
